Kyuujo Ni Akira
by ArielleLN
Summary: Haru Fukushima hates his life and everyone in it just wishing that someone would come along to save him. When an odd girl named Akira Aomori is the new student at his college, he can't help but think that his life might change when he's around her.
1. Chapter 1

_I've always hated school, it's pointless; I never get in any decent classes, especially now that I'm in college. All the girls take me as an idiot- I'm not that dumb and I'm pretty attractive. All of them are bitchy, anyway… I'll know when I've found the one when the time comes. If only it would come faster…_

Every day I wake up has the same lonely feeling, I have a roommate to talk to, but he's a complete pervert and constantly brings girls home (but ends up scaring them away). I sit up from my uncomfortable mattress and rub my face. The room is dark, but since the mess on the floor has been the same for a few months, I can maneuver through it with ease. Massaging my forehead, I flip on the lights and star at myself in the mirror.

I have boring black hair and my skin has a fair complexion, my eyes have a mixture of hazel and blue. I'm fairly thin with a bit of muscle and I am quite tall which is surprising because I come from a family of short people.  
Scratch that- I don't have a family, they "disowned" me after I apparently "tried to murder" another student at school. They accused me, but couldn't prove I had done it (which I hadn't). Everyone at school was scared to come within ten feet from me. Even if they did say I was innocent, my whole family except for my younger sister didn't believe me. They kicked me out which caused me to move here. I even moved schools so I could at least talk to someone, but what happened lingers in the back of my mind. I didn't have any friends then, but at least I have Katsuo Nakamura (the perverted guy). Just to sum this all up, I'm just a boring guy with a shitty life…  
As the sun rose, I reluctantly slipped on my disgustingly ugly uniform and headed out the door while running my fingers through my hair.  
"Damn," I swore to myself, "Why am I forced to go to this hell hole also known as college?" I drug my feet while I walked toward campus, ignoring the girls dressed in short skirts that are whispering about me.  
"Hey, Haru!" Katsuo hollered after me, I only waited a moment for him to catch up. "Geez, why didn't you wait for me before you left?" he panted.  
"I guess I was making somewhat of an effort not to be late," I mumbled.  
"Anyway," he said as he stretched, "I heard there's a new girl coming today…"  
"So?"  
"Sooooo," he smirked, "People are saying that she's really hot!" I didn't answer, "My god, don't you ever want to check out ANY hot chicks?"  
"No, all of them are either an idiot or too bitchy- most of the time they're both," I muttered.  
"Anyway, they say she's really odd, but has freaking huge-," his hands made a curved motion around his chest right when Mrs. Takahashi (My Biology teacher) stopped in front of him.  
"They say Ms. Aomori has huge what, Mr. Nakamura?" she glared at him.  
I held my mouth to keep from laughing as I noticed how Katsuo's face turned ten shades of red.  
"She, she has a h-huge heart, yeah! That's what I m-meant… Huge heart…" he trailed off.  
"I thought so; the reason why I've sought you two is that I want you guys to show Ms. Akira Aomori, the new student coming here today, the school."  
_So Akira is the student Katsuo was talking about…_  
"You should introduce her to the other students and lead her throughout the campus- I will tell your other teachers that you have permission… Even though you are in college…" she said quietly.  
_Does she even think that we want to lead a new girl throughout the campus?- Wait, Katsuo was talking about her so he must be bouncing off his balls because we now have a chance to talk to her…_  
"You will start to show her around after first block, which she goes to Anatomy- I'm guessing you two go to that class during the same block as well? She's a bit shy, but who knows, she might become friends with one of you."  
_Unlikely…_  
"Don't be rude around her; she is a little jumpy after the trauma she experienced last year… Oh pardon me, you didn't hear that." She swiftly turned around and headed toward the building.  
The two of us started to walk again as well.  
"I wonder what happened," Katsuo yawned, "I would have heard about it, though."  
"Hey!" a brown haired girl screamed behind them, "Wait up!"  
"Oh boy!" Katsuo whispered to me excitedly, "She's the school president and really digs guys like us! We don't even have to confront her!"  
"Good, you guys heard me," she breathed as she caught up with them, "Mrs. Nakamura told you two that you're going to show Akira around, right? Well, here's her schedule, I would have brought her around, but the pep rally is today and since I'm student body president and all. Oh by the way, I'm Kyo Ehime."  
"Oh, so Kyo- whadya say if we skipped all this nonsense and go make out?" he wrapped his arm around her; his hand lightly caressed her breast.  
"Nakamura?" she growled.  
"Y-yeah?"  
She quickly spun around and forced a roundhouse kick onto his crotch sending him flying. "YOU'RE DEAD!"  
"A-ahem, anyway- you better be nice to her, she is so sweet and it's really hard on her because of what happened last- uh, never mind! Gotta go, see ya again!" She ran toward a group of girls that started to giggle when they caught sight of me.  
_Now is it just Katsuo and I that don't know what happened to this, Akira?_  
"She didn't even give me the schedule..."

I decided to leave the unconscious Katsuo in the middle of the street and walked ahead toward the school.  
"Well, this morning has been eventful so far- even though Katsuo constantly gets kicked. This day is still going to be hell though…"  
Alone, I entered the filled classroom and walk to my usual seat in the back. No one comes to talk to me, not even Katsuo who sits bye me, but he was probably mad at me for leaving him in the middle of the street.  
"How did it feel to have your balls literally kicked inside of you?" I laughed.  
He stood up and winced in pain, "That wasn't funny!" he practically cried, "Why did you leave me there?"  
"It looks like you two are having your first fight as a couple," the room fell silent except for snickers that came behind the guy standing in front of us, "That's so sweet."  
"It's funny how you apparently know "we're dating"; it gives me the idea that you are stalking us- obsessed much? Oh and how's your relationship with Mrs. Mikahura?" I mocked, "I've heard that she's in menopause so you don't have to worry about condoms." About half the class burst out laughing and the other half gave out "ooh's and whoa's".  
"All of you know that I'm dating Yuri and she is really hot and is fucking awesome at giving blo-, uh, anyway your insults are completely stupid."  
"You have your girlfriend suck on your stick: your argument is invalid."  
"Ugh, just leave with your boyfriend so we don't have to look at your ugly ass faces!"  
"Hey!" Katsuo hissed, "One: We are not fucking dating, two: Our faces are 1,000,000x better than yours and 3: We've got more balls then you would EVER have! Now go suck on your girlfriend's dick because we all know she has one, Sukugawa!" Everyone stared at Katsuo with a shocked look.  
"G-go die in a hole!" he spun around and stormed off.  
After the silenced ceased, I quickly high fived Katsuo, "Ha, nice insult with 'the girlfriend has a dick thing'." I laughed.  
He wiped his black hair from his face, "Good job putting him with Mrs. Mikahura," he snickered.  
"Alright, enough with the chatter- class is starting," Mrs. Mikahura sighed over the noise. Everyone sat down and the talking quieted. "Now today you are going to learn about the Urogenital System." Some of them started to giggle, "Quiet, we are going to be mature; by the time we're done with this unit you are going to be able to say penis and vagina without laughing." The giggling grew louder, but all of a sudden stopped when the door opened softly.  
Katsuo nudged my shoulder, "I think that's the new girl!"  
She did have noticeably large breasts, but she hid them behind her books.  
_She's probably self-conscious…_  
She silently shuffled toward the professor and took out a note.  
He mouth moved, but I could barely hear what she said, "I-I'm new here, is this first block, Anatomy?"  
"Yes, you can sit wherever you want; we are going over the Urogenital System today."  
"Oh I know everything about that!" she whispered excitedly, but looked around and immediately backed away. She faced away from the class and bowed to the professor, thanking her. The skirt wasn't long enough for her broad hips so her underwear showed, whispers shot out:  
"Her boobs are huge! Isn't she only 18? She's totally hot! Look at that ass!"  
She started to climb the stairs, even though I'm at the back of the class room, I could hear her breathing.  
"Hey," one of the guys she passed whispered as he checked out her behind.  
_Her long, red hair flows so smoothly and her bright blue eyes are hard to look away from… NO! Why am I thinking this?_  
She looked back at the guy and shyly waved, before she could react, her foot stepped on the other and she fell forward, giving out a yell. All the guys looked at the girl as her skirt flowed onto her back which showed all of her butt.  
_Her underwear was pink with green watermelons on them._  
Half of the room started to fill with all of the guys' nose blood.  
"Sorry!" she automatically yelped and shot to her seat, dropping a paper. I picked it up and sat back down, it said:  
Akira Aomori  
18  
From Kasugai, Japan  
1st block: Anatomy  
2nd block: Biology  
3rd block: Astrology  
4th block: Art History  
5th block: English.  
She's in almost all of my classes…  
I hadn't noticed that she sat right next to me and was staring at me as I read the note. I turned my head to face her and she whipped hers back toward the front of the class, and fidgeted. I reached my arm and set the not on her desk, her hand slithered up and slipped it into her planner.  
My arm was nudged again which annoyed me, "DUDE!" Katsuo whispered, "She's totally hot- and we get to show her around!" I noticed that there was a light red blotch right under both of his nostrils and on his shirt…  
_Typical Katsuo…_  
Anatomy went by slowly with its occasional snickers… I gave her quick glances... _She is very pretty… But why is she so shy? Maybe because of what happened last year…_  
I sighed with relief when class was over, but it just made my heart pound even faster…  
_I have to show this girl around…_  
I followed her out of the classroom, dragging Katsuo with me.  
"Uh, hey-" I hollered after her. She stopped and looked back, I pointed my finger toward myself so she would come.  
"U-uh yeah?" She whispered.  
_She looks even prettier up close…_  
"I don't know if you knew this, but Katsuo and I are here to show you around campus."  
She looked around, "Y-you are? O-okay…" I started to head toward the dining hall and she followed.  
"So, Akira," Katsuo sang, "Do you have any _boyfriends_ here in Okazaki, Japan?" He wrapped his hand around her shoulder swiftly while placing a hand on her breast. She lunged toward me and hid behind my back, using my coat as cover.  
"What, the hell, Katsuo- you don't just go touching the new girl's boobs- in fact, don't touch ANYONE'S boobs!" Kyo screamed, she flashed past me and sunk a foot into his crotch, sending him into the air (again). I couldn't help but smile that time.  
"Please forgive me for his utter rudeness, Akira," She sighed. Akira ran from behind me and hugged Kyo, "I'm so thankful you've come, all of the guys have been staring at me oddly and it's scaring me!" she squealed.  
_Her voice was high pitched, but sounded sweet._  
"Aww, I'll take it from here, Haru, you haven't been doing a decent job anyway…"  
"He was okay!" Akira interrupted, but trailed off.  
_Is she defending me?..._  
"I thought there was a pep rally today," I blurted.  
"It was cancelled. I'm going to show her around now; you can go do whatever you do. I'm so sorry for them being who they are…"  
"I-It's okay…"  
"Bye, Haru." She took Akira's hand and pulled her toward the dorms. I watched them leave and then went to my classes.  
_That was all that happened today, but I can't take my mind off of her…_


	2. Chapter 2

Is this a dream? I'm in front of a table, but I can't feel it… Where am I? A single spotlight covers me which causes my surroundings to be dark…

"You're Haru Takahashi, correct?"  
"W-who's there?"

"We have proof that you did in fact try to murder Mr. Itsuki.._._"

_The last name sounded muffled…_

"No!"  
"There was a witness, Mr. Takahashi."

"The only witness was his daughter that he was raping!"  
"You still tried to kill him!"

"I only pushed him off the girl!"

_The walls are spinning… Where am I going?_

I slowly opened my eyes to see Katsuo over me. I pushed him to the ground and slowly sat up… I was covered in sweat.

"Geez, Haru. What's with you, all of a sudden you started to murmur in your sleep saying: "but he was 'something' her!" I don't know what that something was, but I hope it was hot!" I slapped him upside the head and rubbed my face…

_That dream… Did it really happen? It seems so familiar… I remember last year was a haze for me, but did something bad occur that I never remembered? _

I looked up and Katsuo was rubbing his head, "You didn't have to push me you know…"

"Shut up."

"Anyway, you're going to be late for class and you have to show Akira around again."

_That's right… Akira. _

"She is so fucking hot, it's unbelievable. If only she dated guys…"

"Why doesn't she date guys?" I asked.

"She doesn't date guys at all because of 'what happened last year'- she barely even talks to them." He yawned while stretching.

"How do you know that and have you figured out what happened last year yet?"

"1. I have friends and 2. I asked almost everyone and none of them know- what they do know is that it was something bad."

"Maybe there was a connection between her and I…"

"What?" he whispered.

"N-nothing, we need to get to class." I pulled on my pants from yesterday and grabbed the strap to my backpack. I kick open the front door to the dorm lobby and shuffled ahead of him.

"You're acting really weird today, oh well- as long as I get the babes it's okay with me." We walk the rest of the way in silence, Katsuo stares at the girls as usual though. The sky was clear and it was beautiful out, but I didn't care.

I stop when we pass Akira staring at the ground.

"Hey," I whisper to her- she doesn't move…

_Her eyes are so deep, they seem sad though…_

"Wait, don't move," Katsuo chuckled quietly, "I have an idea." I stepped back while he tip toed over to her: he reached out his hand and groped her breast.

"NOOOOOO!" she immediately screamed and forced her foot up that met with his crotch. She lunged at me, which caused the both of us to topple over. "Don't! Stop! Don't do that! I-I…" She grasped my shirt and sobbed.

"Nice going, you fucking made her cry, you lecher!" I looked down at her as tears flowed down her cheeks. People passed us and stared, but I didn't care… Something was seriously wrong.

"Hey," I tried to say over the noise she created, "I'll take you to the nurse if you want."

Akira's head shot up, "PLEASE, please take me away from him. He's going to, to-!" She started to cry even more, "P-please, don't make me live with him anymore!" she begged.

"W-what is she talking about?" Katsuo sniffed as he held his crotch.

I pulled her up so she could stand, "Can you walk?"

"I-I think I can maybe w-," her eyes started roll back and her legs gave way.

"Help me, Katsuo!" He grabbed around her arms and I held her torso, "Help me pick her up!" He heaved her upper body (Of course touching her boobs) to my arms so I could carry her in a bridal style. I glared at him as we headed toward the nurse, "This is all because of you."

"She didn't need to freak out that much though." He did have a point.

I didn't answer him:

_Why did she freak out? W-was the girl I talked about in my dream… her?_


End file.
